A new begining
by Movie guy 94
Summary: What if Carrie didn't die on prom night, what kind of life would she have, and how would she come to terms with what happened at the prom? (set in the same universe as the 2013 remake) ON HIATUS UNTIL MARCH
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I'm so excited, this is my first Carrie story, I'm still deciding on wether I'm going to do this story in 1st or 3rd person, mainly because I've never written from a girl's perspective, so bare with me. For now, this will be in both first and third person, the first person parts will be in Carrie's pov, which, like my spider-man, will be in bold. **_

_**All credits go to Stephen King, I only own OCs that will appear in future chapters. Now then, let's get started**_

**When I left for the prom tonight, with tommy, I thought that I would finaly be rid of all of the mean things that everyone did to me. Everyone at the prom seemed to welcome me with open arms, I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. But, I had this fear that momma would get out of the closest, grab me, take me home, and make me move away, and have to say goodbye to the town that finally started to accept me; but I never expected "this" to happen.**

**Tommy and I were, to my suprise, elected prom king and queen, but once we got on the stage, a bucket of, what I assume, was pig's bloall was dumped all over myself, and partially on Tommy. At the same time, a video appeared on the screens on either side of us started playing a video of me in the girl's shower room, panicing as i had my first period. I thought i was bleeding to death, and all of the girls laughed at me. I looked over to him, with my eyes welling with tears. "What the hell!?" he asked, with shock and outrage. **

**"Carrie, wait." he said, just before the bucket fell and hit him on the head**

**I ran over to his unconscious body, only to realize that he had no pulse; Tommy Ross was dead. As I cried while holding his head in my lap, I saw Chris and her boyfriend running out of the buildingto they were the ones that did this to me. Then, it felt like a spark inside me had just went off. One by one, I used my powers to take out Chris' friends, but when I got to Ms. Desjarden, I threw her out of the school as it when up in flames. After I got out of the school, I classed after Chris and billy as they drove away.**

**"Oh my god, it's Carrie." Chris yelled when she saw me "Run her down! Kill her billy, kill her!" she commanded "I got this!" he said as he sped up toward me. Once he got close enough to me, I raised my hand and flexed; suddenly the front of his car had been crushed, and billy was passed out with a bloody nose, while Chris began to stare at me with utter fear.**

**It felt like ecstasy seeing her like that, after all those years of her tormenting me, fate finally began to turn the tables, and place her under my mercy. I lifted the car and simply held it there, and stared at my victim, waiting. Waiting for something, waiting for her to say "you eat shit", or for possibly an apology, but instead, she pushed the gas pedal to the floor, leading me to throw the car to the gas station on the other side of me. She partially went through the windshield when the car hit the ground, but I stopped her just before her ears went through, leaving her face covered in bloody cuts from the glass; after a few seconds, I lit the car on fire, finishing off Chris and Billy.**

**When I got home, I realized that the closest that momma was locked in had been broken down. "Momma, momma, where are you?" I asked, with no response from her. I quickly went upstairs, and took a bath to get the blood off me. Once I got into the tub, everything that had just happend began to hit me like a gigantic wall. "What have I done, my god, what have I done?" I asked myself as I began to sob**

**I tried to justify myself for my actions, I tried to convince myself that they all deserved it, but with the exception of Chris, nobody deserved what I did to them. I finally found my momma after I got dressed, who had since changed out of her black dress, and into a white nightgown. "They laughed at me momma, they all laughed at me." I cried as she took me into her arms.**

**"I should've killed myself when he put it in me." she began "We lived together sinlessly, we slept in the same bed every night without temptation. But one night, I saw him looking at me in that way; we got down on our knees to pray for straingth, then he took me, and I liked it!" she exclaimed "Momma, I don't want to hear this." I said "I should've given you to god when you were born, but I was weak, and I loved you so much, I said to god 'let me keep my little girl, let me keep her' we'll pray together, for the last time, we'll pray." she said**

**"yes momma, we'll pray" I replied**

**"I'll be the preacher, and you'll be my congregation" she said, taking my hands in her's**

**She began to recite "the lord's prayer" as she held me in her arms. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed thee by name, by kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth, as it is, in Heaven..." suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and realized that she had stabbed me. As she pulled out the knife, I flexed, which pushed her into the hallway, and pushed my down the stairs.**

**"Momma, why are you doing this?" I pleaded while dragging myself to the kitchen door "Did you know that sin never dies, it keeps comin' back, and you gotta keep killing it, over and over again." she replied just before she swung her knife at me again. She missed, but when she tried again, I kicked the knife out of her hand, only for her to grab my leg and cut it. She rolled me on my back, and tried to stab me again, but I flexed and made the knife stop just before it hit my eye. **

**"I'm sorry momma." I said weakly, as I lefted her up, making her float in the air, until I threw her to the closet, and sent all of the sharp objects in the house in her direction at the same time. **

**I ran over to her and pulled the knives out, and held her in my arms as she died. As I cried over her body I herd someone approaching me, it was Sue Snell. "Carrie, let me help you." she said with sorrow on her face, just before I lifted her up with my power**

**"Please don't hurt me Carrie." she pleaded "Why not, I've been hurt my whole life." I replied "I know Carrie, and I'm sorry, for everything." she said, as I put her down **

**"I killed my mom." I cried as I looked at my mother's corpse "I want her back." I sobbed, as stones began to rain into the house**

**"Take my hand Carrie, we need to get out of here." Sue ordered, as I went to take her hand, I heard a heartbeat in her stomach "It's a girl" I said "What?" she asked "You didn't know?" I replied "Oh my god." she said, with her mouth wide open**

**She quickly carried me out of the house as I began to pass out. The next thing I knew, I was in a bedroom, with Sue watching the news, sitting on the chair beside the bed I was lying in. The room was obviously a guest room, there was a small tv by the bed, and there was a large bookshelf covered in books by the wall, as well as an open medical book.**

**"How are you feeling?" she asked, getting up from her chair and sitting on my bedside "dizzy" I said, sitting up**

**"Where am I?" I asked**

**"We're at my house, my parents left town this morning, or should I say yesterday morning." she said "Your lucky that knife wound wasn't fatal, it was only about an inch away from your heart, I stitched you up though."**

**"Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked "Well you tend to pick up on a few things when your dad's a doctor." she replied "Just go back to sleep, we're leaving in the morning."**

**"What do you mean, where are we going?" I asked "Everyone thinks you died Carrie, my parents have a condo in phoenix; you can stay there for as long as you want." she said "You can start a new life. I'm going to collage out, there so you won't be alone. But I'll stay with you until you you can get everything sorted out." **

**"T****hank you Sue." I said, going back to sleep**

**We left in the morning. I didn't have many chlothes, so Sue gave me some of hers. Like she said, this was the start of a new life for me, a life free of my mother's over dominance, a life free of pranks and bullying, a new life where I was in control.**

_**Author's note: what do you think of this story so far; love it, hate it, let me know. Please follow and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"How bad was it, the stuff that I did last night?" I asked Sue while we drove "The news reports say that over 40 people died..." she sighed "Did anyone from the school survive?" I asked "A few" she replied "Ms. Desjarden, Principal Norton, and a couple students." "Well, I...I guess it could've been worse." I said, as a tear fell down my cheek "It wasn't your fault, Carrie." she said, placing her hand on my shoulder "You're still getting used to your powers, and besides, most of the people that died had bullied you for your entire life. You have to admit that most of them deserved it, especially Chris." "I guess that makes sense." I said, slightly relieved **

**We arrived at the condo that night. Sue went to pick up groceries after we got settled in, it was mostly food since there was hardly any in the condo. The condo was pretty big, it had three bedrooms, each with a big tv in it, two bathrooms, and a 65 inch flat screen tv in the main room, along with a couch that took up half of the room.**

**We each went to bed about an hour later after we got unpacked. ****I ended up watching Star Wars the next morning when I got up. I already knew a little bit about it, but Momma would never let me watch it, but then again, there were hardly any movies or tv shows that she would let me watch. I ended up really liking it though, I especially liked Anakin, mainly because even though he was consumed by the dark side of the force, the one thing he was meant to destroy, but in the end, he was able to fight the darkness within himself, and become the hero that he was meant to be; if he could, maybe I could too.**

**Sue said that she needed to leave by next Monday, and today was Saturday, I just hope that I can get everything together by then. **

**"Have you decided on what kind of job you want?" she asked as we ate brekfest at a diner down the street "Not yet" I replied "But I'm good at sowing, I actually designed my prom dress." "Really, you could actually make a lot of money doing that." she replied**

**"My cousin actually works at Ralph Loran, he'd get you a good job." "Who's Ralph Loran?" I asked "His company designs clothes." she said "Okay, how bad can it be?" I asked, sarcastically**

_**Author's note: I know, this chapter wasn't even half as long as the first one, but they'll get longer, I promise.**_

_**P.S. any ideas for future chapters are more than welcome**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this took so long, I've been really busy with school, and my Grandma has a really bad brain tumor, the doctor says that it's unlikely if she makes it to Christmas, she doesnt even recognize her own kids and grand kids.**

**P.S. I know that I'm not very descriptive when it comes to the characters' surroundings, it's only because I like leaving more to the reader's imagination.**

**P.P.S. since I've had a few readers say that the bold text is getting kinda annoying, ill just put down which perspective it is.**

**(Carrie's pov)**

After we left the diner, Sue took me to a mall to get some clothes. I let her pick everything out though. "Do your parents know yet?" I asked herwhen I saw her looking at baby chlothes "not yet" she replied "I was going to tell them when I got back, but I still can't decide how to tell them, especially since I've decided to keep the baby." "I'm sure they'll support you." I said "and besides, I know Tommy would've wanted you to keep her." "Yeah, yeah he would." she replied on the verge of tears "I'll be right back." she said, walking to the bathroom "Okay" I replied, realizing that Tommy's death was probably catching up with her, and she likely just needed to be alone

I picked out some chlothes for myself while Sue was in the bathroom, I picked out some star wars shirts, jeans, and some sneakers. "Find anything?" she asked when she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. I showed her the clothes that I picked out, then she asked me if I realized that we were in the men's section. "I know" I replied "I think you're becoming a star wars geek." she chuckled "Yeah, it's like a vacuum that sucks in all in its path." I laughed "Oh god, you and my cousin are going to be inseparable, he owns every item of star wars memorabilia." she said

"Oh, while we're on the subject, have you heard from him yet?" I asked

"Not yet, I was planning on taking you to get a new name first." she replied

I realized that in order for my to actually get a fresh start, I'd need to get a new identity since everyone thinks I died at the prom. That's what was reported, but hardly anyone believed it, especially since three people saw me hovering out of the school. After we left the mall, we went to the DMV to get me an ID. Sue said that all I would need to change was my middle name, so I changed my name to "Carrietta Jean White".

"I just got of the phone with my cousin" she said as we started to drive back to the condo "he said that he'll be at his office all day tomorrow so we can come in anytime." "Oh good, I can't wait." I replied

**Author's note: as I mentioned before, this story will span over the course of ten years, so anything can happen. Any suggestions are welcome, I'm not putting in any explicit sex scenes though, I won't go beyond a T rating.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews far, they've been really helpful**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I know it's been a while, but my grandmother just lost her battle with a rapidly growing brain tumor, so my family and I have been dealing with her funeral as well as her inheritance, as well as getting ready for Christmas. **

I woke up pretty nervous the next morning. I wasn't worried about weather or not Sue's cousin was nice, I just hoped that he'd hire me. Sue didn't tell me much about him, all I knew was that his name was Garry, he's her dad's brother's oldest child, he was 31 years old, he was married, and his wife, Lisa, was 5 months pregnant. His office looked like principal Mortan's office, but 25 stories in the air, and a wooden bookshelf that took up an entire wall.

"So this must be Carrie." he said in a welcoming voice. He practically towered over both of us, he had slightly long brown hair, and the sleves on his shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

The three of us talked for about an hour, and he eventually hired me. Sue hadn't told him about my powers (or "gifts" as she called my telekenetic abilities) Later that night, Sue picked up take out from an Italian restaurant called "macaroni grill", she haspaghetti I and I had pizza. When she got back, we put on a show that she had recorded called "The Womb". She decided to watch it to see what she was going to be going through over the next nine months, and out of curiosity, I watched it with her. Momma never told me how babies were brought into this world, she would just say that you just Wake up one morning and you find a baby under the covers. Unfortunately, neither one of us were prepared for the horrors we were about to witness.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?!" she cried as she saw the baby crowning "How is this even possible!?" I yelled as we tried not to throw up "God damnit Tommy, what the hell did you do to me?!" she screamed. We both spent the next 45 minutes screaming and yelling obscenities as we saw the baby slowly claw it's way out from between it's mother's legs. "Well, it seems like all of the pain is worth it." I said, noticing the baby, finally out of it's poor mother, andbeing handed to to its parents who cued over it and smothered it in kisses. "Yeah, I hope so." she replied, calmly placing her hand on her stomach.

**Author's note: **

**I know, this chapter is pretty short, but like I said before, I've been really busy**

**P.s. Garry is mostly based off of Jim Halpert from The Office**

**p.p.s. if you want to get a better idea of the overall tone of the first part of the story, listen to End of the world by Ingrid Michelson **


	5. Chapter 5

I went to bed after watching that documentary with Sue, she was as stiff as a board by the time it was over, she was still trying to process what was going to happen over the next nine months. I felt bad just leaving her there, but I could hardly stay awake. Shortly after I closed my eyes, I started hearing a voice in the distance.

"_Carrie...Carrie"_ the voice whispered

I turned around and saw who the voice belonged to. "Momma?" I asked

I tried to run to her, but I couldn't move, it was like I was completely paralyzed. When I got a better look at my surroundings I realized that we were at a beach. It looked like we were the only people there, and the waves started splashing against the shore. The waves were getting closer, higher, faster, and more violent with each impact.

"A storm is coming Carrie." she said grimly "God will bring his vengence upon you, and send the waves to crush you!"

"Please momma, please don't do this." I sobbed as the waves sped up even more "It's too late, my little girl, it's too late." she whispered just before a wave collapsed on top of her.

The next wave was coming right towards me, I kept thinking that if I raised my hand it would stop, but I couldn't move, so I stood until the wave of water consumed me.

Just as it hit me, I found myself back in my room. It was just a dream, that's what I had to keep telling myself as I tried to go back to sleep, it was just a dream, I hoped.

When I got up the next morning, Sue was sitting on the recliner in the living room watching the news.

"What time did you go to bed last night?" I asked, trying to avoid talking about the dream I had, and because I realized it was only 7:30 in the morning "Not long after you did actually." she replied

Suddenly, a news report appeared on the TV: _"We are now getting confirmation that a Tsunami is now in effect in most of the state of Arizona..."_

_"_Carrie,Carrie are you alright?"Sue asked while running over to me

I completely froze up, I couldn't move or talk, I simply stood there, realizing that it wasn't a dream after all,...it was a vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did everyone have a good Christmas, I know I did.**

Sue was shaking me now. I couldn't move though, I wanted to say something, I wanted to scream, somehow I needed to warn her, I needed to tell her what I saw in my dream, but all I could do was point at the TV.

"Carrie, you don't need to worry, Arizona is a big place, and the tsunami warning is at the other end of the state." Sue said, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong "and besides, it's just a warning, all that it means is that a tsunami COULD happen, they just want us to be prepared just in case."

"Okay" I replied, sitting on the couch beside her, and trying to calm down "Just wait here, I'm gonna get ready and pick up a survival kit just in case." she said while getting up and heading to the bathroom

"It's just a coincidence." I whispered to myself. It was just a coincidence, it has to be.

I jumped in the shower when Sue left, I needed some type of distraction so that I'd stop worrying about the tsunami warning. Although, when I stopped thinking about that, I started thinking about what my mother said to me in my dream; she said that the waves were God's Vengence and that I'd be crushed by it, but then I remembered the last thing that happened, I put my hand up.

FLEX

When I opened my eyes, the shower water was no longer on me, all of the water that was coming from the shower-head was floating around me. It was like the water was frozen in time, it was completely still. It looked almost like it was irritated, it was trying to splash on the shower floor, but it couldn't. I put together all of the water that was around me and turned it into a ball, I then let the water slowly leak from the ball down to my feet until the ball was nothing but a bobble.

What if God wasn't trying to punish me, what if this was his way of offering me a chance of redemption. Sue was right, my powers are a gift, and now I can finaly use them to do something good. I'm going to use them to save an entire city.

When the tsunami gets here, I'll be ready, when it gets here, I'm going to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: after this chapter, I'm taking a break from Carrie and south park in order to get my next spider-man story started, it's mostly an epilogue to my previous spider-man stories **

After I got out of the shower, I started practicing with water. I still needed to lift more than a pint of water, but if I were to be able to lift an 80 foot wall of it, I'd need to train myself as much as possible. If I didn't, then I'd probably only be able to lift a small amount of it for a short time, or I'd pass out from using too much energy.

I decided to start small, to ease myself into it by lifting water out of cups. I was able to lift it will little to no effort, but I felt like I could do more; I decided to challenge myself the best way I could, by lifting all of the water from the pool on the first floor of the complex.

The pool was actually part of a playground, although it was just a slide and a swing set. It was in the center of the complex, you'd have to go passed it in order to get to any of the apartments, so naturally I'd hear kids begging their parents if they could play on it.

No one was outside, so I don't think anyone noticed, except for Sue who just came back from picking up a survival kit.

"Uh, Carrie, what are you doing?" Sue chuckled, while noticing that I was on the balcony, lifting the water out of the pool

"It's a LONG story." I replied

I then begun to tell her about my nightmare, and my mother's warning. She tried to convince me that it was just a dream, but I told her just to trust me. She turned on the news, we saw what I had been fearing; the tsunami was heading right for Phoenix, and it would be here within three days.

THREE DAYS LATER...

Most of the town was deserted, even Sue and I were packing up what we could because Garry and Lisa were coming to pick us up. We were heading to Garry's parents house in Spring, Texas. They came and picked us up about 15 minutes later. Sue hadn't told them what I told her, not that it mattered now.

The waves were starting to come in now, they weren't that bad, they would only get up to people's ankles, but Garry said that's normaly how a tsunami starts, they start small but will start getting bigger. We started to make our way out of the city, untill we were stopped by a roadblock just outside of the city. It was just in front of the freeway, with dozens of armed guards, and there were at least 200 cars in front of us.

"I'm guessing it'll be at least an hour before we're able to get through." Garry sighed, although it was more out of fear rather than frustration. The waves could get bigger at any time, and there's no telling how fast it could get to us.

Sue and Lisa were trying to kill some time by talking about baby stuff, although, it was mainly to distract each other so that they wouldn't worry about the fact that all of us, including their unborn children, were in danger. Garry on the other hand, was listening to news on the radio while clutching rosary beeds in his hands, leaving me just sitting there in silence.

Suddenly, I heard this laud rumbling sound, followed by feeling the ground shake under my feet; I knew what was happening, the waves were here. Acting on instinct, I quickly got out of the car and walked toward the oncoming wave. The wave was at least 40 feet tall, and it was coming at me like a bullet: I raised my hand.

FLEX

The wave stopped just before it hit me, it made some kind of growling sound when it stopped. I can honestly say, I've never seen something so aggressive, I never thought something like water could be so menacing. I slowly raised my other hand, although not as high, and the water slowly leaked from the wall until it went down to my feet. I repeated this until the waves finally stopped, but once they did, I collapsed.

**(3rd person)**

"Carrie, Carrie can you hear me?" Sue asked franticly to the unconscious girl on the ground

"She's going to be fine." Garry ensured Sue "She's just passed out, we'll take her to my parents, it's an 18 hour drive but I'm sure she'll be up by then." he continued while picking Carrie up and placing her into the back of the truck.

Sue was now sitting in the back of the truck, with Carrie on her lap; she knew she had to ask Garry something important, but didn't want to ask it in front of Carrie, but since she was unconscious, now was as good a time as any.

"Garry, Lisa, I need you to do something for me." Sue began "Okay, what is it?" Garry asked "I'm flying home when we get to Texas..." Sue answered "Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Garry and Lisa replied, Sue had already told them about Carrie's life, and about how her mother had sheltered Carrie from the rest of the world, and that Carrie had almost no experience with being on her own.

"Honey, don't worry, we'll watch over her and care for her as if she was our own daughter." Lisa ensured Sue, as she smiled at Garry and he formed a small smile back at her, and placed his wife's hand in his.

**(Carrie's pov)**

When I woke up, Lisa was driving, with Garry in the passenger seat. "How long was I out?" I asked "Just a couple hours." Garry replied "Don't worry, they didn't freak out to bad when they saw you with the waves." Sue whispered "We'll be in Texas in about four hours." Lisa announced, she then winked at Garry, who winked at Sue, who winked back at them, I don't think they knew that I saw it.

We made it to Garry's parents house a few hours later; they were an elderly couple, possibly late 50's or early 60's. Their names were Jannet and Scatt (NOT A TYPO), they had pretty thick New Yorker accents. I was surprised Garry didn't have one, but Sue said that they used to live in Manhattan, but they moved to Spring when Jannet was pregnant with Garry. They wanted a big family but they realized that would be rather difficult if they lived in the city; although, Garry was the oldest of only three children, Jannet lost $30 every time one of their kids was born because she would always bet Scatt that the baby would be a girl.

Garry and Lisa slept in his childhood room (which was covered in star wars memorabilia), and Sue and I slept in the room next to it. The room belonged to Garry's younger brothers, there was a bed on either side of the room, with a curtain between them which split the room in half.

"Carrie, we need to talk." Sue stated, just before we went to bed "Okay" I replied, I had a feeling about what she was going to say, but I hoped I was wrong "Well, I found a flight that leaves for Chamberlin tomarrow, and I bought a ticket." she said "I'm leaving the car for you so that you have something to drive when you get your license." "What time do you leave?" I asked "My flight leaves at around 2:30, which means that I have to be at the airport at around noon." she answered "and Garry and Lisa will drive you back to Phoenix with them in a couple weeks once the national guard says its okay to go back."

"What about the condo?" I asked "Don't worry it's rent free, so you can live there as long as you want, but Garry and Lisa said you could also stay with them if you want to." she replied

The day that she left was a lot harder then I thought it would be, although, it didn't hit me or Sue until just before she got on the plane. "I'm gonna be fine." I tried to ensure Sue "I know" she said while starting to sob "I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, I just wanted you to know that you have a sister now, and I don't want you to forget that." she continued, I then threw my arms around her "I won't forget that, I never will. No matter what happens, you'll always be my sister." I replied

Her plane took off a few minutes later, Garry then lightly placed his hand on my shoulder.

**Author's note: the story doesn't end here, this is just the begining, but I will be taking a break for about at least a month, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter will hold everyone over until then.**

**P.S. since Garryis based off of Jim, it would be stupid not to base Lisa off of Pam.**

**P.P.S. in chapter four I changed Lisa's pregnancy from 7 months to 5 months**


End file.
